vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Suppressor
|-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = |-| MK3 = |-| MK4 = |-| MK5 = |-| MK6 = General The Suppressor is a hull designed by the Xeno Division, and the second of the Class X hulls, the first being the Demon Corps' Legion Battleship. It is however, much more known as a Specialist class and is built to counter squadrons with its 2 Max Targets and Innate Squadron damage bonus. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The main advantage to the Suppressor, is its incredible counter-squadron capabilities. It has a high mass and the ability to target 2 maximum targets, practically doubling its fire power once 2 targets are in range. Along with this it contains a massive 75% bonus squadron damage making it able to obliterate squadrons immediately. It also has a 360 deg firing arc so it has no blind spot. It has the speed of a cruiser meaning it will be able to catch up to almost every Xeno Division Hulls except the cutter, which isn't very popular. This makes it an excellent support ship against squadrons in fleets. It also has built in Alien resistance giving it better livability against Aliens. Like all the other Xeno Hulls it have access to Talonite Armor and its variants the best armor in the game making it able to be very tanky alongside supporting. It also can access powerful weapons and Alien weapons which are far better than normal weapons increasing its DPS aswell. It isn't meant for PvP but its double targeting can still do an excellent job at dealing damage to the enemy, alongside its 5 weapon slots. Furthermore, it is very good at kiting short-ranged builds, as it does not have to strafe in order to engage the enemy. Disadvantages: However, even though it has alot of weapon slots and dual targeting it is definitely not suited toward front line PvP as it has no combat bonuses gained whatsoever in mark upgrades and does not have any range modifier which makes it able to be easily outranged and kited. As the description says, it is a support ship meaning only 1 or 2 are truly needed. Suppressors are particularly vulnerable to battleships, being effectively cruisers with less armor. Battleships do not get bonus damage against them, but having less than half the health of a cruiser, this does not truly matter. The Suppressor is rather hard to mark up as their crafting boxes are extremely hard to obtain usually being on the highest level fleets possible. If one decides to farm the materials they will usually get resources from the crafting boxes than actual parts and it will usually leave you with heavy repairs. On the good side though, it doesn't need parts. Many players often already have a rather good squadron defence in PvP and PvE and will usually not sacrifice important damage dealing or a carrier in replacement of the Suppressor. Sometimes, another Punisher Cruiser or a Paladin Carrier is a much better alternative. Setup: See Suppressor Builds for more info. Gallery VEGA_Conflict_Suppressor.png|HD Render of the Suppressor SuppressorMkVHD.png|HD Render of the Suppressor Mk V SuppressorFiredUpon.jpeg|3 Suppressors Seen in combat, 1 of which is under heavy fire from the Covenant Cruiser Trivia *The Suppressor is the first Specialist class hull. *Although it is a Ship X it is considered a Specialist as the Legion Battleship was still technically a battleship. *It is the first hull to receive the ability to target 2 things at once along with built in bonus squadron damage. *The Suppressor is a combo of 3 hull types, Cruiser, Corvette, and an unknown type that is built for squadrons. * The player who won the Eradication Fortress contest won a Suppressor Mk E with Xeno Seeker Missile and Xeno Armored Thrusters before it was released. Video ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:Xeno Division Category:Class X